


въелся меж ребер

by igarashiriku



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 14 Day OTP Challenge, Adopted Children, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Angst, Genderswap, Hanahaki Disease, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Incest, Kishou and Yusa are brothers, M/M, Romance, Sickfic, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: но я, взяв тебя на руки, сам от себя сберегу.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Arima Yusa, Urie Kuki/Arima Yusa





	1. нам бы выпить яду на двоих, пасть до утра

**Author's Note:**

> это все еще школьное ау.  
> Юсе 16 лет, Кишо 24 года, они родные братья.  
> в описании, названиях фф и глав использованы строки из песен апфс.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: совместное селфи.

кишо готовит ужин, пока его брат решает очередную задачу. он поднимает голову, задерживая взгляд на спине старшего. черная футболка, уже успевшая стать домашней, обтягивает его подтянутое, спортивное тело, позволяя юсе тихо любоваться им. все-таки его старший брат красив. и почему-то до сих пор одинок. юса вздыхает, записывает ответ и закрывает тетрадь. на сегодня точно все.

кишо что-то насвистывает себе под нос, нарезая овощи. юса улыбается, подпирая щеку рукой. конечно, это странно, что его привлекает старший брат, но... но всегда есть это но, разрушающее что угодно.

когда арима-старший пробует на вкус почти готовое блюдо, юса подходит сзади и прижимается щекой к спине, обвивая руками его тело. кишо вздрагивает, невольно замирая.

— я хочу попробовать! — мальчик хитро улыбается, ослабляя хватку.

— еще не готово, — кишо отвечает спокойно, хотя внутри бушуют эмоции.

— у нас так мало совместных фотографий, — юса упирается лбом в его спину, невинно закусывая нижнюю губу. — мама жалуется.

ладони младшего скользят чуть выше, и он чувствует, как арима смеется. такая приятная дрожь под подушечками его пальцев. почему-то тянет к нему словно магнитом. арима-старший касается своей ладонью этих тоненьких пальчиков, улыбается уголком рта.

— тогда нам следует исправиться, — кишо хватает мальчика за запястье, а у того внутри что-то замирает, не позволяя даже вздохнуть.

они стоят напротив окна. юса дрожащей рукой держит смартфон, мило улыбаясь. арима-старший опускает подбородок на его плечо. он всегда такой серьезный, даже сейчас.

— уллыбнись, — тихо просит юса. — расслабься хоть немного.

расслабиться хоть немного? в какой-то степени это равносильно потере контроля над собой. кишо выдавливает из себя улыбку. юса делает несколько фотографий. а потом они вместе выбирают лучшую, сидя на огромном диване.


	2. нас душит пустота

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: один молочный коктейль на двоих.

в их квартире просторная и светлая кухня. юса как обычно одет в огромную футболку старшего брата. он улыбается, пока арима-старший ходит по магазинам. глаза у мальчика блестят, и он поправляет вьющиеся черные волосы, что совсем немного отросли, но уже мешают. арима стоит босиком на холодном полу, наверняка получит от старшего. просто тот чересчур заботливый. юса смеется, пальчиком собирает растаявшее сливочное мороженое и быстро слизывает все еще прохладную сладость.

он аккуратно выкладывает мороженое в блендер, заливает охлажденным молоком. юса выбрасывает уже ненужную упаковку. он достает из холодильника эспрессо, которое до этого варил под руководством куки(правда, урие руководил процессом в ходе разговора по телефону).  
арима взбивает будущий коктейль несколько минут, ожидая появления небольшой пенки. он выливает коктейль в большой стеклянный стакан, украшает тертым шоколадом. юса берет две трубочки и опускает их в стакан. он оставляет его на журнальном столике и забирается на диван с ногами, поджимая их под себя. по телевизору идет очередное глупое шоу. он обнимает подушку, грустно улыбаясь. почему-то и сам не замечает, как засыпает прямо в гостиной.

и просыпается, чувствуя нежные поглаживания по волосам. арима-старший чуть отстраняется, а потом садится рядом, пока юса трет свои большие блестящие глаза, кишо аккуратно берет стакан и хватает одну из трубочек тонкими губами, улыбаясь немного криво. юса смеется и неуклюже подползает ближе. так и стоит на коленях рядом со старшим братом, упирается ладонями в мягкий диван. арима-младший ловит губами вторую трубочку, пробуя приготовленный им коктейль. и он чувствует, как рад находиться рядом с кишо.

— вкусный коктейль, — говорит он, поглядывая краем глаза на младшего. — ты молодец.

юса улыбается в знак благодарности. им больше не нужны слова: достаточно лишь одного взгляда. все становится слишком очевидным.


	3. я сожгу нашу квартиру

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: первый поцелуй.

— он ушел раньше! он никогда не делал так!

у юсы, наверное, скоро начнется настоящая истерика, а кишо молча стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. он впервые видит своего милого братика пьяным. правда, так он выглядит даже привлекательнее. он дышит учащенно и шумно. щеки краснеют с каждой секундой. и говорит он так не связанно, громко. так не похож на себя.

арима-старший садится рядом и гладит его по волосам. юса улыбается, так невинно и по-детски. он падает прямо на сидящего кишо, и тот смеется. мальчик неуверенно поднимает голову и приближается к лицу старшего брата, накрывает его щеку своей маленькой ладонью. арима-старший удивленно смотрит на него, а юса тянется ближе, к желанным губам. в конце концов он просто пьян.

юса легонько касается его губ своими. мальчик садится на его колени. закрывает глаза от удовольствия, когда чувствует руки старшего брата на своих худых бедрах, когда чувствует, как он отвечает на поцелуй, нежно прикусывая пухлые губы мальчишки. арима-старший проникает языком в его рот, пока младший брат плавно скользит ладонями по широким плечам. юса чуть отстраняется, показывает ему язык, смеется, чувствуя как сильные руки сжимают бедра.

— я люблю тебя, — арима-младший криво улыбается, виновато прячет взгляд. — братик.


	4. но мы с тобой когда-нибудь умрем

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: под зонтом.

юса любит дождь. неважно какой. ливень. противно моросящий мелкий дождик. какая разница? так приятно, когда по лицу стекают капли. они неповторимы каждый раз: крупные, мелкие, теплые, ледяные... юса любит дождь, в нем же так легко прятать слезы.

— заболеешь же, — кишо ворчит, привычка уже, наверное. — возьми у меня зонт.

— вот еще! — мальчик поднимает голову вверх, подставляя лицо каплям. — я не заболею!

кишо недовольно хмыкает, хватает младшего за руку, притягивая к себе. зонт большой – почему бы не пойти вместе?  
а юса краснеет моментально, но руку не вырывает. нравится ему, когда запястье пережимают. глупый, глупый мальчишка. арима-старший ослабляет хватку и спокойно берет его за руку. темноволосый моментально переплетает их пальцы, очередная привычка. кишо улыбается впервые за долгое время. он рядом. что же еще нужно для счастья?

дождь усиливается, а они идут под зонтом, чувствуя тепло друг друга. до их дома остаются считанные метры и еще несколько осуждающих взглядов. дома их ждет горячий кофе и теплый плед. завтра выходной. завтра нужно съездить к родителям.


	5. я люблю тебя больше чем...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: стекло.  
> я впервые пишу ханахаки,,

цветы прекрасны, пока не растут в твоем теле. пока их семена не попадают внутрь кровеносных сосудов. десятки, сотни, тысячи. сколько еще этих чудесных созданий вырастет внутри? сколько стеблей прорвут ткани, окропляя яркой кровью уже бледную кожу? обвивают грудную клетку, проникают в легкие. так приятно расти рядом с сердцем...

кишо заходит в цветочный магазин. на самом деле он любит кактусы. такие маленькие, в аккуратных горшочках(не то что стрижка одного из его учеников!). он поправляет очки, наклоняясь к стоящим на деревянной полочке растениям. мужчина берет один из горшочков, что легко умещается на его ладони. еще один. для коллекции. его взгляд привлекают белые цветы. они чем-то похожи на розы, но...

— как называется этот цветок? — арима обращается к девушке, составляющей букет.

— гардения, — она ловко перевязывает стебли, а затем ставит цветы в стеклянную вазу. — на языке цветов это тайная любовь.

он грустно улыбается, оставляя кактус на столике. тайная любовь, хах... кажется, самый подходящий для него цветок. он чувствует вибрацию в кармане и достает смартфон.

_сегодня останусь у куки_

оставайся, кто же тебя держит? кишо вздыхает, убирает телефон в карман. юса-кун же счастлив с ним, правда? почему бы не порадоваться за младшего брата? арима выходит из цветочного, держа в руках новое растение. на улице дождь идет, а он даже зонт не взял. кишо в очередной раз грустно улыбается и отправляется домой. сегодня много работы.

***

почему-то боль в легких возрастает с каждым днем. арима упирается руками в стол, тяжело вздыхая. следовало остаться дома. он кусает губы, пытается вздохнуть, чувствуя как внутри что-то мешает. ученики смотрят на него непонимающе. он машет рукой. все в порядке. не беспокойтесь. наверное, обычная простуда с осложнениями.  
правда ткани легких готовы разорваться в любую секунду. выдох застревает где-то в трахее. нарастает паника, бешеный стук сердца слышен в собственных ушах. он громкий. еще чуть-чуть, и барабанные перепонки лопнут. кишо крепко сжимает руку в кулак, так что белые кости становятся видны сквозь кожу. эта боль адская, и он впивается короткими ногтями в кожу ладони. хриплый кашель застревает где-то в горле, и мужчина идет в лаборантскую. скидывает с себя пиджак, развязывает галстук и расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке. он кашляет, прикрывая рот ладонью. закрывает глаза, потому что боль становится невыносимой. чувствует вязкую жидкость, стекающую по пальцам. что-то легкое и невесомое касается его ладони, такое приятное. в нос ударяет металлический запах, а кашель все не утихает. тяжелый приступ, сопровождающийся болью в легких. они разорвутся. не выдержат больше.

— арима-сенсей? — одна из учениц открывает дверь лаборантской и вскрикивает от ужаса.

кишо оборачивается, убирая ладонь от лица. на этой руке кровь, что стекает на пол по пальцам. к его ногам падают лепестки белых цветов. та самая гардения. та самая тайная любовь. он вздыхает с трудом, слыша ужасные хрипы. мужчина натянуто улыбается, хотя едва стоит на ногах.

***

арима кашляет лепестками гардении, уже проклиная себя за эту нездоровую влюбленность. невыносимо видеть младшего брата, сидящего в обнимку со своим молодым человеком на диване. и вроде бы куки неплохой вариант. вроде бы радоваться надо за братишку, а кишо влюблен, и лепестками пол украшает, поливает их кровью. растите, радуйте глаз. болезнь прогрессирует, а он по-прежнему улыбается. герой нашего времени.

кишо что-то готовит, легкие привычно болят. там же цветы растут, как им не болеть? все мы приходим в этот мир мучительно. неожиданный приступ кашля его чуть ли с ног не сбивает, и он хватается рукой за столешницу, пытаясь удержать равновесие. кашляет в кулак. брызги крови. струи крови. а сзади чьи-то шаги. из горла выходит чудесный цветок. арима снова кашляет, и это произведение искусства падает на его руки. и он стоит, держа в руках свою главную беду, стоит на собственной крови.

— прости, — такое нелепое и детское доносится из-за его спины.

у юсы дрожит голос, а кишо даже не оборачивается в его сторону. слишком гордый даже сейчас. цветок падает из его рук, а он переступает его, оставляя на полу кровавые следы.


	6. о боже мой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тема: оба из отп дети.  
> ломаю все каноны и делаю кишо седым ребенком.

у мамочки два сыночка – один брюнет с вьющимися волосами, а другой с детства с платиновыми – так странно, но красиво. мамочке нравится. а сам мальчишка удивленно смотрит на свои волосы, будто жизни лишенные, и вздыхает тяжко. проблемы со зрением у него с детства, так что он всегда ходит в очках с тонкой серебристой оправой.

у юсы пухлые щечки, и он всегда надувает их, когда обижается. выглядит забавно, но мамочке нравится. и кишо нравится, поэтому он с улыбкой касается пальчиком щеки брата, чуть надавливает и смеется. а юса смотрит недоуменно, а потом тоже начинает смеяться.

пока кто-то ищет на порносайтах настоящую любовь, два милых мальчика целуют друг друга в щечки и признаются в любви. подозрительно это, но мамочке нравится, она улыбается и фотографирует их на память.

интересно, будет ли на лице этой женщины такая же улыбка через много лет, когда они будут жить вместе, целоваться уже по-взрослому и отдавать друг другу ту истинную любовь, что еще подростками найдут на тех порносайтах?


	7. с тобой закроемся от всех.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема: завели домашнего питомца.

— давай заведем собаку? — юса смешно болтает ногами, сидя на их большом и мягком диване.

— зачем нам собака, если у нас периодически ночует урие-кун? — кишо тихо смеется, заметив угрозу в виде кулака младшего братишки. — ладно-ладно. я подумаю.

но разве не очевидно, что время на раздумья ему на понадобится просто потому, что он привык «подчиняться» юсе? кишо любит кошек, но ради братика и потерпеть можно. подумаешь, щенок. все равно мелкий сам будет с ним возиться. ему, кишо, придется лишь изредка выгуливать питомца. делов-то.

поэтому ни сасаки, ни мадо, ни фурута не удивляются, когда маленький золотистый ротвейлер делает первые неуверенные шаги по квартире братьев, а юса что-то восторженно болтает на фоне, пока кишо что-то говорит друзьям. но это было пару часов назад. арима-старший снимал видео для своих друзей., а сейчас все трое мирно спят на диване в гостиной. _настоящая семья._


	8. пропущенных столько звонков от тебя.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> тема: ау.  
> так как я вообще пишу по школьному ау, то здесь решил просто описать их обычный день.

юса в студии и юса дома — два разных человека. дома он милый мальчик, вечно надевающий одежду старшего брата, зевающий и засыпающий на диване. а сидя за ноутбуком и в очередной раз закатывая глаза, когда шикорае не может попасть в бит, он явно преображается. даже взгляд у него становится уверенный. он скрипит зубами, потягивая из трубочки ледяной энергетик. плевать, что братик запрещает. у них тут работы на всю ночь, а завтра еще тест по английскому. не мешало бы подготовиться.

арима-младший вздыхает и снимает наушники. все бесит. особенно рио и его недорэп. он кидает в одноклассника распечатанный текст песни, предлагая еще раз так десять его перечитать. пока светловолосый собирает листы, юса встает с кресла и потягивается, разминая уставшие мышцы. все-так он часа два просидел. кресло, конечно, мягкое, но все равно. он окидывает взглядом столик: телефона нигде нет. а за окном уже темнеет. наверняка старший брат звонил. и явно не раз. во входную дверь кто-то стучит, и юса идет открывать. на пороге стоит кишо, слегка взволнованный. видеть его таким довольно непривычно.

— а, ты еще тут. просто ты не отвечал на звонки, и я подумал, что что-то случилось, — арима-старший опускает взгляд в пол, а юса улыбается, опираясь о косяк двери.

— и поэтому ты приехал? — темноволосый парнишка смотрит на старшего брата, замечает, как у того краснеют щеки. — тогда поехали домой. я очень устал. только телефон найду.

пропущенных от нии-чана было около двадцати.


End file.
